deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Ocarina of Time)
Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Battle against Cluny the Scourge (by Death'sapprentice77) Link is walking through a forest with Midna. Suddenly, an iron church railing attached to a rope lands embedded into the ground next to him. Midna flies away and Link turns around to see Cluny the Scourge letting our a fearsome battle cry, ready to hurl another railing at him. Prepared this time Link draws his bow and readies an arrow. He skillfully dodges the projectile and fires an arrow straight into Cluny's shoulder. Cluny growls and pulls the arrow out he then charges at Link, spear in hand. Link drops the bow and pulls out a bomb and throws it at Cluny. Cluny rolls out of the way and whips his tail at Link. Link dodges the tail and pulls out his sword and shield. Cluny stabs at Link with his spear but he side steps out of the way in time. Cluny then trips Link with his tail and prepares to stab him with his spear. Link holds up his shield just in time to block the stab. The force of the stab and hardness of the shield causes the spear to splinter. Enraged Cluny whips his tail at the downed Link but he rolls out of the way and the spike lands in the ground. As soon as Link gets up he takes this advantage and slashes off a large portion of Cluny's tail. Cluny screams in pain, discards the broken spear, draws his longsword and begins slashing and stabbing at Link. Link blocks most of the attacks but a stray stab finds its way in Links shoulder. Cluny kicks Link away and tries to finish Link but he gets out of his way and draws his boomerang and throws it at Cluny stunning him. Link goes to retrieve his sword. Cluny even more angered he charges at Link attempting to behead him. Link ducks and stabs Cluny in the abdomen then pushes upward. Cluny coughs up blood Link pulls out his sword and the rat falls over dead. Link pulls out a potion and gulps it down then continues on his journey leaving Cluny's corpse behind. Battle vs Kelsier (by Leolab) Link, the Hero of Time, finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night. Unsure of how he got there and blinded by the mists, he readies his sword and shield and starts walking carefully. Kelsier, The Survivor of Hathsin, spots him walking from his vantage point on the rooftops, and flips a coin into the streets. Link, startled by the noise, looks around and sees Kelsier landing in front of him. Kelsier challenges Link, believing him to be a noble. Link, being mute, puts his guard up, and Kelsier pulls out his allomanic daggers. Kelsier moves first, Pushing on Link’s shield, unbalancing him and moving in. Link manages to raise his shield in time, and is surprised when the dagger, made of glass, doesn’t shatter. He starts dueling Kelsier, Link’s plows being Pushed or Pulled aside while Kelsier’s strikes get blocked by Link’s shield. Kelsier gets bored, and Pushes strongly on Link’s shield, sending both of them flying. Link gets crushed into the dirt while Kelsier hits the rooftops and is shrouded by mist. Link readies his bow, running through the streets and shooting at Kelsier’s shadow on the rooftops. Kelsier skids to a halt as he finds what he is looking for: three glass vials, with metal suspended in the fluid of each. He downs all three, topping off his Steel and Iron, and adding a more deadly metal: Atium. Feeling refreshed, he looks down in time to see Link fire his last arrow into his shoulder. Kelsier recoils and pulls it out, cursing himself for not bringing Pewter. He spots Link on the roof with him, and starts Burning Atium, which lets him accurately predict Link’s moves. He quickly dodges Link’s attacks and Pulls the Master Sword from his hand, catching it in his uninjured hand and turning it on the Hero of Time. He uses the Atium to maneuver around Link’s shield and dodge it, stabbing him in the leg with the sword. Link falls, and Kelsier moves in for the kill when his Atium runs out. Sensing the change, Link lashes out with his shield, stunning Kelsier and knocking the sword away. Kelsier Pulls on the sword, while Link crouches. Kelsier notices a red orb in Link’s hands and, confused, watches him shove it into the ground and unleash a fire storm that burns everything around him. Kelsier, badly burned, is in no state to react when the Master Sword, still coming in with the force of Kelsier’s Pull, gets lodged in his neck. Link walks up to Kelsier, pulls out the Master Sword, and drinks a blue potion. Fully healed, he creates a ball of green light that transforms into a pillar around him, teleporting him back to an earlier location. Battle vs Cervantes (by Leolab) Cervantes, ship full of plunder from the ship of the slain crusader, finds himself on a lake of an unknown land. He disembarks his ship and enters a hut. A man with a hat tries to sell him a fishing rod for use in his pond, but Cervantes eats his soul. He is then blinded by a flash of green light; Link appears on the other side of the pond, fresh from his battle with a powerful Mistborn and picks up the arrows he stashed there. He then spots Cervantes and his kill. Enraged, Link notches an arrow and fires at Cervantes. It misses Cervantes, but Link is already rushing forward, Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand. Cervantes laughs, and fires his pistol, which goes through Link’s shield and hits him on the leg. Wounded, Link starts dueling Cervantes, who eventually get in a hit in with Nirvana. Bleeding profusely, Link weakly attempts to bash Cervantes in with the Hylian Shield. Cervantes shrugs off the blow, but it serves its purpose: Link, having charged a red orb of light, thrusts it into the ground, unleashing Din’s Fire. His wounds cauterized from the extreme heat, Link then shoots him with a Light Arrow and smashes him with the Megaton Hammer. Battle vs Aragorn (by Death'sapprentice77) Aragorn appears from the house of Elrond fully healed from his battle with a powerful vampire slayer. He continues into the woods and doesn't get far as an arrow whizzes past his head. He spots Link, a few yards away he shoots a flaming arrow that sends the brush where Link was standing, ablaze. He rolls out of the way only gaining a few minor singes while simultaneously drawing his sword and shield. Aragorn fires a normal arrow this time but to no avail as it embeds itself in Link's shield harmlessly. Aragorn draws out Anduril just in time to block Link's overhead slash the two trade strikes for a bit. Aragorn then disarms Link the ranger tries to get in another blow but is stopped by Link's shield. Link back hands Aragorn with his shield causing him to back up a bit giving Link enough range to get a quick throw at the ranger with his gale boomerang which disarms and dazes him. Link then runs over to where he stashed some bombs. Aragorn runs to retrieve Anduril but is stopped by Link's bomb. Aragorn rolls out of the way but is caught by the shock wave and is stinged a little. Link shoots a Light Arrow at Aragorn's face and finishes him off. Battle against Simon Belmont (by samurai234) TBW Battle against Ezio The high tower of the stone cathedral stood vanguard over the small village below it. The church sat like a castle in the middle of the town, at the top of a hill in order to be the most visually attractive building for miles. The building had been constructed by rich missionaries many generations before, in an extravagant attempt to convert the local ‘savages’ to Christianity. Of course, the church-going people had no idea that a decades ago the Assassin Order had taken over the long-spanning (and long abandoned) catacombs, discovering an ancient artifact within that they knew they had to keep from the Templar. Ganon’s forces were hitting the kingdom of Hyrule hard, and the royal family knew that if help wasn’t sent soon, they would be over taken by the dark armies. The champion who had held off the forces of Twilight in years past, the mighty Hylian Link set out on the back of his chestnut steed, Epona, to seek out weapons and artifacts that could be used to save the life of Princess Zelda and keep safe the lands of Hyrule. So the ‘Hero of Time’ had made his way to this quiet little village on the outskirts of Hyrule. The white-cloaked man watched from the top of the bell tower as the green-clad warrior rode in. It was clear to Ezio Auditore da Firenze what the elf-like warrior was here for, and it was fortunate that he had taken a break from his war with the Borgia to come to talk with his fellow Assassins holding the cathedral. Link hitched Epona at the entrance and strode in to the church, just as the great bell towers began to ring across the empty, sleeping village. Link glanced up at the tower, but there was nothing of note there, save for a single majestic eagle screeching as it flew from it’s perch. Vast was the exterior of the Church, and Link glanced to and fro. It seemed every person in the village who could walk, and a good sum who couldn’t, had come to services this morning. Link weaved through the crowds and past a cordoned-off stairway leading down into the catacombs below, his hand resting on the Master Sword’s hilt. He was expecting an army of skeletons and pig-creatures standing between him and whatever treasure was hidden within, but he was wholly unprepared for the foe that he actually was to face. With a loud twang, a crossbow bolt sailed past Link’s ear, pinpointing the brick wall in front of him with a thud. Link turned slightly, seeing a white-robed man at the top of the staircase, a crossbow in his hand. “You have stumbled onto land owned by the Assassin Order.” Ezio announced to his unwelcome guest “The artifact you seek is not yours to take, signore.” “…” Link knew he needed all the help he could get in bringing down Ganon, and it’s not as if Assassins were savory characters anyway. Perhaps he would be bringing down the villains of another story in this fight. Link quickly drew his shield and blocked a second crossbow bolt, unsheathing his Master Sword at the same time. He charged the assassin, swinging the sword. Ezio sidestepped the blow, but was surprised to see a blast of energy burst from the tip. The Auditore snapped his arm back, smacking the Hylian across the face with his crossbow. He fired another bolt just as Link swung his sword at the bow, causing the bolt to miss it’s intended target and pierce through Link’s thin shoe. With a heroic yell, Link slammed his shield in Ezio’s face, causing the assassin to stumble backwards and drop his crossbow in a daze. Link prepared to stab at Ezio again, but the assassin recovered in time to parry the blow with the Dagger of Brutus. Quickly, Ezio drew the Sword of Altiar and made a swing at the Hylian while he was still blocking the Master Sword with his dagger. Link reared back, only losing a few of his blonde hairs from the speedy swing. Link raised the shield to dodge another swing, but as he did so Ezio leapt into the air, using Link’s shield as a platform he jumped behind the green-tunic wearing Hero and delivering a swipe to Link’s back with the sword. Link cried out and discarded his shield, knowing the disadvantages it’s weight and size created outweighed it’s positives in this battle. Drawing his Hookshot, Link latched on to Ezio and swung him across the room, allowing the Hylian some breathing room. Ezio slammed into the wall with a crash and slowly rolled down to the ground below. Ezio sheathed his sword and dagger and drew the Condottiero War Hammer, using the weapon to prop himself up off the floor. At the same time, Link primed a bomb from his pouch and rolled it across the room. The bomb landed right at Ezio’s feet, where it sat there and began to expand and deflate in a slow rhythmic pattern while the fuse burned even slower. Ezio swung the hammer at the explosive, sending it back across the room, landing in the corner where it detonated, causing part of the wall to cave in. Screams from the people terrified upstairs could be heard, and dust kicked down from the ceiling as the people began to run in a mass exodus out of the church. Ezio charged Link with his War Hammer high, his first overhead swing missed as Link rolled to the right as Link fired a slingshot projectile at the Assassin’s face. Ezio hissed as the shot broke skin directly under his eye, causing fresh blood to slowly trickle down his cheek. While the pain was biting, it wasn’t nearly major enough to slow down his next swing, and the war hammer impacted on Link’s knee. The sharp crack of bone giving way to harsh metal caused the Hylian to scream out in pain and buckle to the ground. Ezio raised the hammer, preparing to crush the writing head of his foe, but as he prepared to bring in back down, Link fired the Hookshot and latched on the hammer, ripping it from his hands. Link grabbed another bomb and slammed it into Ezio’s stomach, limping away deeper into the catacombs as Ezio was caught in the explosion and went sailing across the room. Ezio coughed and dusted off the smoke from his robes as he recovered from the blow. Focusing his Eagle Vision, Ezio could see Link had gone deeper in the tunnels to find somewhere to recover and get ready for more fighting. Still coughing, Ezio made his way down into the tunnels below. He rounded a corner, and was greeted with an arrow to the chest. He grunted and stumbled backwards, glaring down at Link, who was leaned up against the wall to relieve pressure from his broken leg, the Hero Bow in his hands. Link turned his head to grab another arrow, but when he drew the string back the Assassin had disappeared. The Hylian began to worry as he looked in every direction for the Assassin, but couldn’t see him in the shadowy corridors. Suddenly he heard a metallic pop, and turned behind him, just as Ezio stabbed him through the forearm with a Hidden Blade. Link gasped out, while the assassin brutally kicked him in the back of his broken knee, swinging him around. The warriors looked each other in the eye as Ezio placed his other hand at Link’s throat, allowing the Hidden Blade to slide out, stabbing him through the throat. Link choked on his blood and began to shake violently for a few moments, before he stopped moving. Ezio reached up, closing the Hero of Time’s eyes and slowly laid him on the ground. “Requiescat in pace.” Ezio whispered as he began the return trip to the surface. There was no doubt that the M’kraan Crystal would need to be transported to a safer facility now. Battle against Eddie Riggs (by KevlarNinja) TBW Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:English Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Smash Bros Warriors